


touchy-feely

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5980 - Freeform, Anal Play, Coming In Pants, Kittydera, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werecat!Gokudera and Yamamoto find a better way to occupy themselves when the rain keeps them in.<br/>(Yamamoto gets to play with how sensitive Gokudera is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	touchy-feely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scaluwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaluwag/gifts).



> This all stems from a completely innocent image of werecat Gokudera being so happy over getting some fish and he was just really cute. Alu then fueled the fire of Yamamoto taking care of sensitive Gokudera and here it is. There was so much more but my writing hasn't been the best and I didn't want to completely butcher the idea.

Gokudera isn’t the most affectionate person ever, at least, this is what he likes to make people think.

Especially Yamamoto.

He can’t stand the thought of Yamamoto knowing just how much he wants to touch him on a regular basis. It’s embarrassing because it’s the _stupid_ kind of touches, like brushing his fingers against his neck, pinching his stomach, and holding his hand.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, has no qualms about reaching out and caressing Gokudera’s cheek and neck, his hand roughened by gripping the handle of his bat. His hands find themselves everywhere on Gokudera, moving through his hair and fiddling with his ears because he knows how sensitive they are. Sometimes he’ll even reach over and run his fingers along the soft fur of Gokudera’s tail, laughing when it stiffens in according to Gokudera’s embarrassment.

Nevertheless, there are those moments when Gokudera doesn’t mind the pampering and touchy feely stuff that comes with being with Yamamoto.

They’re sitting on the couch together, well Yamamoto is sitting while Gokudera has his head in his lap, watching the rain come down outside in buckets over the sidewalk. They had plans to go hang out with Tsuna but once the rain started, Gokudera had no intentions of stepping a foot outside, even with Yamamoto’s chuckles of him being too much like a cat.

The television isn’t even on but they’re both happy to laze around, Yamamoto twisting strands of Gokudera’s hair together in a sloppy braid while Gokudera purrs contently into the denim of his jeans.

Yamamoto thumbs the low neck line of the sweater Gokudera is wearing, his eyes catching the little stutter of an inhale against his throat. His tilts his head thoughtfully and leans down to kiss the crest of Gokudera’s ear, smiling at the feel of soft fur on his lips as it twitches slightly. His smile widens when Gokudera chokes, a protest already on his lips Yamamoto imagines.

There’s a paused silence where Yamamoto is waiting to be shouted at, but instead, there’s a soft exhale and Gokudera is nuzzling closer, his thin, bare fingers clenching into the couch cushion and Yamamoto’s pants leg.

“Hayato?”

He doesn’t get an answer really, just a mumbled mess of something.

“Haya-“

“That’s-that was. It was okay.”

Yamamoto’s brows furrow in confusion before the action from just a couple of seconds ago is brought back to mind. It was barely even a brush of skin, no more than a few seconds of contact and Gokudera’s whole body is tensed up.

At his silence, Gokudera turns onto his stomach, turning his head and pressing it close to the junction of Yamamoto’s hip and thigh. His ear twitches in anticipation yet he offers no more words of “encouragement”.

Yamamoto can only think about how cute Gokudera is, the pink blush across his cheek betraying his nonchalant attitude.

“This was okay?”

Yamamoto leans down and hovers patiently over Gokudera’s ear, every inhale and exhale causing it to twitch cutely. He can feel Gokudera’s fingers tighten on his pants anxiously before he’s spared and Yamamoto kisses the cool inside of his ear, letting his lips linger hotly, it’s a stark contrast that makes Gokudera shiver.

His back is tinging a bit from leaning over but it’s pushed to the back of his mind when he catches Gokudera’s hips press against the couch in a miniscule movement before stilling, as if he can feel the way Yamamoto zeroes in on it.

It’s not odd for him to see Gokudera so restless and anxious for Yamamoto to touch him, but it is a little different to see him so worked up over such a little thing. The image is one that causes a shiver to run up his spine and then he’s running his lips back over Gokudera’s ear, this time, murmuring the word ‘cute’.

A breathless whine slips from Gokudera’s mouth, the first sound of the night that tells Yamamoto exactly what this is about. He smiles and one hand begins to rub and smooth over the furry ear while the other stretches out to press warm against Gokudera’s lower back, feeling the tense muscles before he sighs and lies a light finger over his covered entrance.

The angle is awkward and Yamamoto has to lean over a fair amount to reach, but the way Gokudera keens and presses back into the barely there touch makes it worth it.

Just as Yamamoto is about to voice his difficulties, Gokudera is growling out a strangled noise and moving to hover over Yamamoto’s on his hands and knees, tail flicking anxiously in the air above him and blush evident even as he tries to hide it behind the silver glint of his hair.

His wordless actions are more than enough for Yamamoto who is able to fully rub over the sensitive area, mumbling soft encouragements as he pauses to thumb past the waist band of Gokudera’s underwear, his middle finger resuming its ministrations against the now uncovered, puckered hole. It’s enough to tear a scratchy gasp from Gokudera’s throat.

Yamamoto is still murmuring sultry voiced words in Gokudera’s sensitive ear, they don’t mean much of anything, but coming from his mouth makes the impact all the more ridiculous, pushing him impossibly closer to the edge.

He’s arching his back with whines and whimpers spilling out of him when there’s a finger probing at his entrance as if he was seconds from doing it, pushing his dry finger into the tiny hole, the action sure to make Gokudera choke on his own saliva.

A husky whisper of his name is what does it.

In return he’s choking out Yamamoto’s name, his nails ripping unforgivingly into the cushions as he comes, untouched, on the inside of his briefs.

That fact is bound to irritate him in a moment but for now, he collapses on Yamamoto’s legs, panting hotly as he squirms in a post orgasm haze.

Yamamoto watches him intently, his eyes memorizing this whole scene in fervor. He’s only half hard, but he can’t find it in himself to request anything of Gokudera right now, so he scoots his body down, accidentally jostling a boneless Gokudera who purrs lowly.

The sound creates a calming atmosphere as Yamamoto moves to curl his body around Gokudera’s from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection, a hand idly moving to caress his stomach. He places a few chaste kisses on the pale skin of the other’s neck before sighing against the flushed area.

There’s a comment on Yamamoto’s lips about what just transpired but it’s no surprise that the continuous rain and rumbling of Gokudera’s pleased purring puts them both to sleep quickly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, please tell me if you find any so I can fix them


End file.
